Fresh Pair Of Eyes
by xXx A Little Fall of Rain xXx
Summary: AU; While babysitting for her neighbours Brooke's childhood crush Lucas Scott unexpectedly comes home. Will this chance meeting remind her of why she used to write their names together in twirly writing or was a crush all it was ever meant to be? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I own absolutely nothing to do with One Tree Hill, no characters, no plots no nothing! Please don't sue me!**

**Author's note; I know it's been forever, I know I have ongoing stories that are less go and more on but this has been sat on my computer for a while, it's the first part of a 2shot - the second chapter is half written but I make no promises as to when it'll be up.**

**Rated M for adult content at the end of the chapter, skip if that's not your thing. ****Enjoy.**

* * *

Brooke suppressed yet another exasperated sigh as she watched Karen Roe bumble around the front room explaining everything. Dear god the woman was actually about to start instructing her on how to us the TV. Twirling her long dark hair around her fingers in an attempt to look like she was listening she couldn't help but giggle at the apologetic look Karen's long-term partner Keith was giving her.

"Karen, I'm sure that Brooke knows how to use the phone... and if she didn't she certainly would have worked it out from the twenty minute lecture you gave her the last time. " Keith explained and the older brunette flushed slightly.

"I'm teaching you to suck eggs aren't I?" she asked and Brooke shrugged politely.

"It's fine."

"It's patronizing." Keith interjected and she smothered a laugh at the look Karen gave him; "Well it is!" he said defensively while holding his palms upwards and Karen huffed.

"I just want Brooke to be comfortable." She mumbled and Keith wrapped an arm round her.

"I know but she did spend most of her time here when she was growing up. I think she knows what she's doing." He pointed out and Karen sighed, her blue eyes staring over at the sixteen year old a motherly tenderness there that Brooke received from no one else on this earth.

"What?" she whined and Karen stepped closer to her.

"Nothing, I just can't believe how grown up you are now." She said softly and Brooke rolled her eyes while planting her hands on her hips.

"I'm only 16, that's hardly ancient." She pouted and Karen rolled her eyes.

"I can' remember when you were 3 and you followed Lucas around like he was the coolest thing in the world." She said with a fond chuckle and Keith smirked.

"Not much difference to when she was 13." He teased and Brooke fought off the blush of embarrassment. It was no secret that she had been madly crushed out of Karen's oldest son Lucas all through her early teens she had trailed after him like a little puppy dog just willing him to scoop her up and carry her away to their happily ever after. Sadly for her though he never paid the blindest bit of attention, the day he went to college had broken her heart a little.

"Shut up Keith you're embarrassing her!" Karen chastised and Brooke poked her tongue out at the man she practically considered a father before folding her arms over her chest.

"So are you two actually going to leave tonight or do you plan on standing in the living room all night?" she asked and they chuckled at her attitude.

"Numbers are on the side, there's ice cream in the freezer, have a good night." Karen said with an air of finality as they walked towards the front door and Brooke followed with a smile.

"I will."

"We'll be back around midnight." Keith told her with a ruffle of her hair and slapped his hand away and refastened one of her pigtails. She watched as they got into their car and waved at them before closing the door shut, she paused for a moment and listened out for any signs of Lily being away and grinned to herself as she heard the little girl's light snores.

Wandering back into the living room she plonked herself down onto the couch, crossed her legs and took out her textbook and her notepad. These babysitting gigs were ideal for cramming in some extra revision time. She stared down at the book and started reading all about the good old Abe Lincoln and the civil war, jotting down notes as and when she needed too. She paused for a moment and wondered how the USA had gone from having leaders like Abraham Lincoln to George Bush... it was kinda unfathomable.

After an hour of studying Brooke rubbed her temples tiredly and set aside her textbook feeling thoroughly depressed. Why did studying always made her feel stupider rather than more intelligent? She settled down further on the couch and flicked on the TV and quickly located some kind of comedy to watch... comedies were safe to watch while babysitting. That wasn't going to set her on edge and make her think that there were mass murderers in some funky mask outside her door waiting to tear her apart from end to end.

Deciding on the OC Brooke found herself giggling as she watched Taylor run around in a groundhog costume in an attempt to eavesdrop on Sandy and Ryan. She totally adored Taylor, she loved the quirks of the characters and though her friend Haley – who was a total Marissa fan – thought that she was a lame addition to the show but Brooke actually liked her. She made the other characters have fun rather than brood or cry all the time... but each to their own she supposed.

As the episode drew to a close Brooke hauled herself off of the couch and headed back towards the kitchen where she pulled out the carton of ice cream and grabbed a spoon. Just as she was about to head back to the front room the sound of footsteps from outside made her freeze on the spot, for a moment she thought she had just imagined them and the relief that flooded through her had been like a tidal wave... however, a hand closing over the doorknob and rattling against it made her seize up with panic.

Jesus Christ, someone was trying to get into the house!

With eyes widened in fear Brooke grabbed a hold of the nearest thing she could and grasped onto it tightly, as the door slowly swung open with a whining _creak_ Brooke squeezed her eyes shut, threw the object in her hands at the intruder and turned on her heel and ran, she banged the door to the kitchen shut and pressed her body against it wondering what the fuck she should do now... she had to get Lily out safely... but that seemed impossible what with the intruder on the other side of this door and Lily upstairs.

Oh god... she was going to die.

Killed by some psycho undoubtedly wearing a creepy mask.

She knew she should have turned down babysitting tonight...

"_Um... I don't know who that is but this is Lucas Scott... Karen and Keith's eldest son."_ The voice called from the other side of the door and she let out a squeak as she spun on her heel and flung the door open.

Sure enough she came face to face with the 6"2 wall of muscle on the other side, her heart fluttered lightly as she took in the blonde man before her, his eyes still crystally blue and perfect as she remembered. He seemed to have bulked out slightly at college and rather than making him look bad it made him look even sexier than before. His beyond handsome features were laced with bemusement at the skirmish that just taken place and she let out a long shaky breath while placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"I thought you were an axe murderer." She told him breathlessly and he raised his eyebrows to the ceiling in wonderment.

"Is that why you threw a plastic whisk at me?" he quizzed and she nodded her head slowly, her fear slowly morphing to embarrassment of the most mortifying kind.

"Yeah... I kinda grabbed the nearest thing to me and threw it." She explained apologetically and he chuckled and once again she felt another wave of humiliation sweep through her.

_Typical... the guy she had been in love with all through her early adolescence returns from college and what does she do? She calls him an axe murderer and throws a plastic cooking implement at him. Brilliant._

"So... I'm guessing my parents are out and you're babysitting Lily?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"Good guess." She confirmed and he smiled.

"I'm Lucas Scott. And you are?" He wondered in a friendly tone and she let out a small disappointed smile that he didn't know who she was. But then it wasn't like they had ever really been close before he left; there was no real reason for him to recognize her - especially considering how much she had changed over the past few years.

"You don't recognize me do you?" she asked as she folder her arms over her chest, feeling a flicker of satisfaction run through her at the way his eyes momentarily darted downwards and stared at her breasts.

"Should I?" he asked and she shrugged.

"It's me, Brooke... Brooke Davis." She introduced herself and watched as his perfectly kissable mouth fell open in shock. She honestly didn't think he'd have been more surprised if she had told him she was an orange.

"No way." he gasped and she laughed lightly.

"Yep."

"What happened?" he asked completely taken aback as he stared at her and she blinked at him wondering what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" she asked touching her face somewhat self-consciously and he blinked at her, shock still etched onto the handsome features of his face; "Is there something wrong with me?" she asked worriedly and he shook his head.

"God no... it's just last time I saw you you were-" he trailed off uncomfortably and she flared her nostrils and rolled her eyes.

"Chubby?" she asked bluntly and he pulled a face that told her he really didn't want to agree or disagree, clearly other girls in his life had pulled the '_do I look fat'_ card with him before and he knew he wouldn't win whatever he said.

"Oh c'mon... you weren't that..." He offered as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and she shook her head, half amused, half enraged at seeing him look so uneasy.

She knew that in the past she hadn't looked perfect, she hadn't been slim or desirable... but she supposed a part of her had hoped that her crush had seen past that. To hear that he didn't was kinda disappointing - not surprising but disappointing none the less.

"Right, well I should probably go now." She said slowly as she spun on her heel and headed towards the living room to get her things. She wanted to stay, heck she wanted to just be near him and soak up how beautiful he was but there was no reason for her to be there right now. She could only hope he would object... and lucky for her he did.

"Why?" he asked and she sighed.

"Because I'm here to babysit Lily and now that you're here I don't really need to be." She explained and he shrugged his shoulders and fixed her with an intense stare.

"You don't have to go. You could stay and hang out." He offered and was she imagining it or did he actually look kind of hopeful.

"With you?" she asked and he nodded, nope she definitely wasn't imagining it, he was really hoping she'd stay.

"Yeah."

"I don't think so." She teased and he frowned, his nose scrunching up in a seriously cute way as he took in her words.

"Oh come on, it's been what? 3 years since we last saw each other, let's catch up." He implored, this time he was definitely hopeful and she tilted her head to the side.

"There's not a lot to catch up on."

"You expect me to believe that?" he teased before letting out a chuckle; "Because I want to know when you ditched the braces and decided to stop writing me love letters." He reminded her and she groaned, a blush gracing her cheeks.

"I can't believe you remember those." She whined with a stomp of her foot and he grinned.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to forget them, they're burned into my brain." He teased and she felt her desire to have the ground swallow her whole triple as she flushed bright red. She dreaded to think what he could remember from those ridiculous letters that she had poured her heart and soul into. But in those days her heart and soul consisted of lame pop song lyrics and badly written declarations such as _'I love you so much I want to sex you.'_

No kidding. She actually wrote that, granted she hadn't understood sex at the time but that didn't make it any less hideous to think back on.

"Yeah I'm sorry about those." She mumbled and he chuckled lightly, the sound sent shivers down Brooke's spine and she wondered how it was possible for a laugh to sound so god damn sexy.

"So what do you say? You gunna stay?" he asked, those cobalt eyes of his gleaming so brightly that she found it hard to do anything but stare almost hypnotised by him. God there was no way she was going to leave right now - in fact, she doubted she'd be able to refuse him anything if he kept looking at her the way he was.

"Fine... but you try anything and I'll have you." She warned him pointing her finger in his face and he grinned at her.

"That sounds promising." He replied and she found herself blushing once again as she settled down beside him on the couch full of anticipation as to what unexpected turns this night was going to take. Already it had taken her completely by surprise, who knew what else was in store.

* * *

"Oh god Lucas give me a break!" she whined as she giggled a little drunkenly and he grinned; "I wasn't that bad!" she pouted as she sipped the clear alcoholic drink from the shot glass in front of her.

"Are you kidding me?" he laughed; "You used to follow me around on that little pink bike of yours. Do you have any idea how hard it was to look cool and pull girls when you were trailing behind me?" he asked with a fond smile and she groaned, hiding her face in her hands.

"I thought I was being so inconspicuous." She mumbled and he snorted.

"Not a chance."

"Well at least when you're old and grey you can boast about having a head cheerleader chase after you." She boasted proudly and he quirked his eyebrow interestedly. She actually kinda liked that Lucas was now seeing her in a sexual light.

"You in a cheerleading outfit I like it." he grinned and she rolled her eyes, a blush spreading over her dimpled cheeks.

"So do most guys."

"You probably have an army chasing you around now?" he asked, a dark look in his eyes.

"Some."

"Anyone in particular?" he asked lightly but again there was that glint in his eyes that told Brooke that it wasn't as casual as he was playing it... could it be possible that he actually wanted to know about her love life because _he_, Lucas Scott, crush of forever was interested in her?

"Why do you ask?"

"Curious."

"Well for curiosity's sake no, I'm not seeing anyone right now... I was but he was a jerk." She told him with a frown as the memory of her boyfriend of the last year flashed through her mind. The first guy to ever really make an effort with her; Chase Adams. The clean teen who had lured her in with promises of kittens, rainbows and true love only to impregnate, dump and blank her when she had needed him most.

"What happened?" Lucas asked sensing the sombre mood change and she sighed sadly.

"He lied."

"About?" The blonde brooder pried and she twiddled her fingers hesitantly, part of her wanted to reveal her deep dark secret that only one other person knew. But another part of her was totally freaked out by the idea of sharing it. However, the alcohol coursing through her veins was enough to push her towards 'bravery' and she sucked in a deep breath as she told Lucas her story.

"He was my first everything." She stated slowly and he inclined his head showing that he understood what she meant; "And he talked me into doing it. I didn't really know what I was doing so I just trusted him and he promised he was covered when he wasn't... and when there were consequences he bailed." She told him feeling a small smile press onto her lips at the look on Lucas face.

"You were pregnant?" he whispered and she nodded; "What happened?"

"I had to make a choice. I didn't want my name being dragged through the mud or to face disapproving looks all because I was a little foolish. Looking back now I can see that I'm not the one who would have come out of the story badly but what's done is done. No use in dwelling on it." She said slowly, it had taken months but she had finally started to heal after that horrific afternoon at the clinic.

"If I ever meet the guy... I'll give him a makeover." Lucas growled darkly and she giggled, relieved that there wasn't now a Lucas sized hole in the wall from her getting heavy on them.

"Lucas you say the sweetest things."

"So, is there anything else I should know about you?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow and leaned closer to him and she heard him suck in a breath and stare at her mesmerized as she smirked at him.

"Yeah, I give a mean blow job." She told him and he blinked at her, a grin lighting his lips.

Karen and Keith had returned just after midnight, after fussing profusely over Lucas for half an hour they had finally allowed Lucas to walk Brooke home – which he did like a perfect gent, he had even given her his jacket when she had shivered at the cool night air! That was also the night that they had shared their first kiss, just outside the red door of her house, they had exchanged numbers, agreed that it was nice seeing one another again and just as she had turned to go he had gently twirled her back round to face him and placed a tender kiss onto her lips.

Needless to say she had practically turned into a bowl of jello...

XXXX

_3 Weeks Later._

"So guess who called me last night?" Lucas asked from his spot on the couch as Brooke made her way into her room and handed him a beer.

She and Lucas had been in regular contact ever since that night, he texted her damn near everyday and she in turn had used hundreds of her free minutes on the phone to him. It was amazing just how much they actually had in common, back in the days where she had used to mindlessly worship him she had known next to nothing about him. Now she knew he wanted to be an author and already had a book in the eye of publishers, he was a ridiculously deep philosophical guy, he had had more one night stands than a hooker and the closest he'd ever come to being in love was with a brooding art student called Peyton Sawyer.

Brooke scowled just at the name of the woman.

Turns out he had met her on the first day of college. Instantly they had clicked and soon enough they were in an exclusive non relationship – which basically meant a relationship but both were too afraid to use the title boyfriend girlfriend. However, Peyton had soon met a single father called Jake Jagielsky and had left Lucas high and dry... only to return to him mere weeks later and Lucas being in love as he was he had let her back in. But just like before two months later Peyton had moved on to a rising film buff Julian Norris, needless to say Lucas had been crushed.

"Brooke?" he called and she blinked out of her daze and stared at him.

"Who?"

"Peyton."

"I hope you hung up on her!" she growled and he chuckled tugging her a little closer to him.

"Aw, jealous?"

"No." She scoffed, seriously wishing she could have come up with a better response, one that would have made it seem like she wasn't actually jealous.

"Brooke you know you have nothing to worry about right?" he quizzed and she bit down on her bottom lip, she hated feeling insecure. And in any case it wasn't like she had any right to feel it because although she and Lucas had shared some seriously amazing kisses and intimate moments they hadn't actually discussed what they were doing or given it any proper titles.

"I should hope not... because if you get back together with her then you're dumber than a-" his lips covering hers prevented her from finishing her comparison, she allowed herself to be swept up in the kiss which completely took her breath away.

"Brooke she's history, and besides... I wouldn't do anything mess up my chances of experiencing one of your blow jobs." He teased and she couldn't help but giggle.

Ever since that first night they had hung out and she had teased him with that he had been absolutely obsessed with it. She didn't know what he liked more, that she turned all embarrassed and red whenever he said it or the fact that he actually wanted one. Either way she knew that if they kept up this whatever it was, she certainly would be going down on him... and unlike with Chase, the idea of doing it with Lucas was more exciting than tedious and unpleasant.

"Well you're doing really well so far." She told him as she hooked her leg over his and straddled his lap.

Her hazel eyes watched his Adams apple bob in his throat and his eyes darken slightly and it gave her a feeling of power that she kind of liked. She felt in control and that wasn't something she'd ever been allowed to experience before and it made her feel all kinds of sexy. She leaned down and pressed her lips on his jaw line, nibbling away at the slightly stubbled skin, she heard him let out a jagged breath as she trailed the tips of her manicured fingers over his muscular upper torso.

"In fact...tonight might even be your lucky night." She whispered against his lips and he groaned.

"You're such a tease." He mumbled and she giggled.

Sliding her fingers underneath his t-shirt she lifted the grey material upwards over his head, her mouth almost watered at the sight of the golden rippling muscles that lay before her. She ran her hands over the smooth planes of skin relishing the heat radiating from him, kissing her way down the arch of his neck and over his surprisingly soft skin Brooke felt a rumble in his chest, her eyes flickered upwards and noted the lost look on his face and she knew she had him right where she wanted.

Trailing wet kisses along the underside of his stomach she shifted herself off of his lap and down onto the floor, kneeling between his legs. A low moan slipped through his lips and Brooke felt kinda dizzy with pleasure, this was like some kind of erotic dream for her. Even when she was younger and had wanted to do nothing more than make Lucas happy she had – on a subconscious level – wanted to give him the kind of feelings he gave her. And now it was happening in a big way she didn't know who was more excited, him or her...

Judging from the bulge in his jeans it was probably him.

Teasingly she rubbed the palm of her hand over the hardened mass and the noise he let out sounded as though she was hurting him. Glancing up with heavy lidded eyes she saw that he was staring down at her, enchanted, completely under her control. She found that such a turn on it was unreal. Licking her lips and under his watchful gaze slowly unbuckled his belt and lowered the tab of his jeans.

"Jeez Brooke..." he panted and she blinked up at him; "You haven't even touched me yet and I feel like I'm about to explode." He moaned and she grinned.

"I'm sorry baby I'll stop teasing you now." She promised as she pressed a light kiss onto his jeans, over the hard mass of flesh fighting to get out from his clothing.

"Vixen." He grumbled as he fisted her dark hair in his hands tightly.

Tugging on the waistband of his jeans and boxers together they managed to pull them down his legs so that they rested just above his knees, Brooke couldn't help but gasp at the flesh that had been revealed to her... she had never seen one as big as Lucas'. She bit down on her bottom lip before walking two fingers up and down the length of him, rubbing over the head and smirked as his hot member twitched in her hands.

"Jesus..." he moaned and she wrapped her small wrapping her small fingers around the throbbing flesh and jerked on it slowly; "Fuck baby..."

"You like that?" she asked moving her hand a little faster and he hissed in response.

Taking that as confirmation she leaned a little closer to his lap and pressed a light kiss onto the skin of his testes, he tasted salty and heady but Brooke kinda liked it. Moving her mouth upwards she swiped her tongue over the tip of him and he bucked upwards forcing more of himself into her mouth. Gaining even more confidence she used her tongue to make circles over the head of him, her hand to stroke up and down the length of him and her other hand to lightly fondle his testes.

"Don't stop... please don't stop..." he moaned as she increased the suction and the speed with which she stroked his hardness.

He stared making these sexy little grunts and thrusting his hips upwards while holding her head in place, she could tell how close to cumming he was – and that was to be expected but what she hadn't counted on was how much pleasure doing this was bringing her! When Chase used to do this with her it was kind of horrible and rather than enjoying it she had loathed every second of it but with Lucas she actually found herself getting off on it!

The sound of his phone vibrating in his pocket filtered into her ears and she lifted her lips from round him and stared up into his blissed out face; "You gunna answer that?" she challenged as she removed her hands from him and lifted the phone out and shook it at him.

He leaned forwards and snatched it from her and the next thing she heard was his phone colliding with the wall. She let out a giggle as he sent her a pleading look and she maintained eye contact while leaning down and licking over the tip of him, she watched as his whole body seemed to shudder and she felt more determined than ever to make him fall apart. Resuming her actions with her hands and mouth it took mere moments for him to expand in her mouth and the first burst of his release flooded her mouth and she drank him in as best she could.

"God... Brooke, Brooke, Brooke..." he moaned over and over as he rode out his orgasm.

His hands closed over the back of her head and pulled her up his body and crushed her firmly against him, she smiled at the intimacy of the moment as held onto her as though she were some kind of life raft and he were drowning. Snuggling into his hot chest she rubbed her hand over his heart revelling in the steady thump it and loving that she was responsible for the way it raced, it felt like at this very moment it was beating for her and her alone.

"That was... You're amazing." He murmured as he pressed several light kisses over her face and neck making her squirm and giggle.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She answered with a blush and he chuckled.

"Understatement of the year."

"Well I aim to please." She grinned and he smirked back at her before pressing a light kiss onto her mouth.

Resting her head on his chest they both enjoyed the quiet hum of what had just taken place between them. Brooke was actually relishing the fact that he hadn't just jumped straight from his blow job into trying to fuck her – something Chase had always done. Instead she was getting the chance to get her mind straight while enjoying the feel of his warm muscly arms all wrapped around her, the way her body seemed to rise and fall with each deep breath he took and most of all the way his lips grazed over her forehead every so often. It bought a tenderness to what had just taken place one that she had never experienced before.

And to her that meant a hell of a lot.

The silence was shattered as his ringtone blared out noisily from his phone which still lay haphazardly on the carpet. When Lucas made no move to retrieve his phone she prodded him on the stomach and he mumbled a low 'what?' against her head and she used her index finger to point towards the phone.

"It might be important." She whispered and he groaned in annoyance, lifted her off of him, kicked off his jeans and boxers which were wrapped around his ankles he strolled over to where his phone lay and sent her a look as if to say 'happy now?'

"Hello?" he asked as he answered the phone and Brooke tilted her head to one side as she watched him unable to believe that a man as sexy as Lucas was actually hers, those thoughts quickly faded at the tensed look on his face.

"Who is it?" she whispered and he mouthed '_Peyton'_ back and she felt her insides drop.

"What do you want?" she heard Lucas mutter into the receiver as he walked out of the room still stark naked.

For roughly three anxious minutes Brooke lay there tapping her fingers impatiently on the couch beside her before she heaved herself off the sofa and wandered through to the kitchen as quietly as possible. Without disturbing him she could see that Lucas was in the midst of a rather heated exchange with his ex girlfriend and once again she found her insecurities flaring. What if he wanted to get back together with the blonde artist? He'd told her countless times that he'd never take her back but Brooke couldn't help but worry... after all, first loves always were hard to move on from.

Even her first love, after everything he had put her through she found it hard to leave him in the past where he belonged.

Deciding she'd only upset herself further by lurking in the corner and watching she turned on her heel and walked back to the living room where she dropped into the couch she had recently pleasured Lucas. Distractedly she began watching the trashy reality show unable to take in anything that was happening... all she wanted to do was go back in there and eavesdrop... heck she wanted to go in there rip the phone away from Lucas and scream down the line that the blonde artist had blown it... that he belonged to someone else now...

But then... she didn't know for certain that he did.

Sure they had spent a lot of time together and she knew without a doubt that what they shared meant a heck of a lot to both of them. But did she mean enough to him to throw away the chance with the first girl he had ever truly cared for?

Her brain hurried away with her insecurities and with each passing second she found herself lost further and further in despair and hopelessness. So absorbed in her own self doubt she didn't even notice Lucas slipping back into the room or the dip in the couch where he lay himself down behind her. It was only when his hand clasped over her fidgeting fingers that she realized he was there.

"Where were you?" he asked in amusement and she sighed heavily.

"Just daydreaming. How did your conversation with Peyton go?" she asked, trying to keep the venom from her voice and he laughed.

"I reminded her that she dumped me and now I'm glad she did because I've moved on."

"What did she say?" she whispered her big bambi eyes wide with hope and Lucas leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"She wished me the best for the future."

"Really?" she asked sceptically and he chuckled while stroking her cheek adoringly.

"Really pretty girl, she's not a Disney villain you know. She's a good person."

"I don't like her." She mumbled and he laughed.

"You don't have to."

"Do you like her?" she whispered quietly and he hugged her a little tighter to him.

"I do as a friend;" he admitted and her heart sank; "And not so long ago she meant a lot to me but now that's over and I'm with you." He explained in a straightforward way that she liked but she kinda wished he would have just said he would always hate Peyton.

"Is it ok if I'm a little insecure about it?" she asked him timidly, keeping with the open and honest theme and he nodded.

"It's totally irrational but you can't help how you feel?" he asked and she sighed; "Hey look at me. I wanna be with you Brooke no one else." He promised and she smiled somewhat giddily at him.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do."

"Well that's good then." She uttered before wrapped herself around him and planting a huge kiss on his lips – one that he more than enthusiastically responded to.

XXXX

**So that's chapter 1, I would be very interested if people want me to continue or not... hopefully some feedback will spark up some creative inspiration and get me writing not only chapter 2 but the next chapter of Time To Start Again. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading, I genuinely hope you enjoyed.**

** Thanks again and please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I'm so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter but life got out of hand and writing just became something I didn't enjoy anymore! Having said that I'm starting to get back into the swing of things but please forgive me if the style of writing is different in the last half of the chapter as this is like the first time I've written in months!**

**I am absolutely blown away by the support this story has recieved, you guys seriously rule! Thank you to; laneae96, XHush-HushX, Leeese, curlylizard97, fireangel08, caiteexx, Asphodel21, craxygirl54, babyblues02, BpDs89, xXalienatedXx, dianehermans, Caseyjr, boothimyours, nena, .darlxx, inScense09, lianna, alysef, sumerlove LB4ever, tanya2byour21, OTHBrucasLove (x2), xXLil'BitOfEveryThangXx, LoveWritingxoxo, Xploited, wehavebeendreaming, Jackiemm, shnickerdoodles, OTHfan25, Brucas322, The-Chadinator and any guests who left reviews!**

**So as you can figure last part of this chapter is M rated, don't like don't read!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

God she was dreading this.

Tonight was the night of her prom and she, Brooke Davis, party extraordinaire could not think of anything worse than actually going. Ever since she had started organising it a month ago it had all gone terribly wrong. First she had been put on the planning committee alongside Chase's new squeeze Alex Dupre who constantly wound her up and then she found out her so called friends had put her up for prom queen – alongside Chase Adams. And to top it all off Lucas hadn't been able to take her so she had to go on her own.

Well not on her own because she was sharing a limo with her friends but they all had dates and she was going to feel like a complete Billy no mates.

She took the opportunity to look at herself in the mirror, she'd made a perfect light gold gown that was incredibly tight and clung to all of her curves perfectly and skimmed the ground as she walked. Her hair was curled and ringletted down her shoulders except a small sections which swept up in an elegant twist. She looked like she had just stepped out some kind of medieval wedding – but in a very good way.

She just wished she had a date to appreciate her.

In the back of her mind she had had it all planned out. Lucas was going to pick her up, be amazed by her amazing dress and after spending a couple of hours dancing, laughing and making out they would head back to the hotel room she'd booked out and had decorated romantically to finally _be_ together. She knew how corny and 'Hollywood' film it sounded but she honestly didn't care... it would have been perfect.

But then his prospective publisher called ruining her plans. Not that she blamed Lucas, this was his future! No way could he give that up for what was essentially a glorified party.

That didn't mean she wasn't totally bummed out.

"Brooke Davis you look beautiful!" a voice from the doorway called and Brooke turned slightly to see her best friend Rachel Gatina stood there, dressed like some kind of goddess; "I'm serious that dress has somehow minimized your ass!" she teased and Brooke giggled.

"Thanks whore, you look amazing too. Cooper won't know what's hit him." Brooke said honestly and watched her friend blush.

Cooper Lee and Rachel Gatina's romance had long been the talk of the town; he was a few years her senior and was the uncle of Lucas' younger (half) brother. Apparently it had been love at first sight on Rach's part but lust at first glance for Cooper. Soon enough he broke her heart and left town... which was when Owen Morello had entered the picture, the guy had pretty much saved Rachel from overdosing on alcohol and the two had sparked up an unconventional kind of relationship, both masking their pain in each other.

Soon it had fallen apart when Owen's first love Millie had come back to town... shortly followed by the return of Cooper who had seen the error of his ways. Rachel had made him sweat for about a month before finally taking him back.

"That's true... now I know you're panicking about this whole thing but just give me the word and Coop's history! This is our prom bitch and no dick will not come between that!" she insisted and Brooke smiled.

"Thanks… but it's more the announcements I'm worried about."

"Oh right, you our queen and Chase Adams our king. Well if you guys are forced to dance together just remember one very important thing." Rachel warned as she leaned a little closer; "He has a tiny penis."

"And he doesn't know how to use it." Brooke whispered back and they both broke into peals of laughter, that small joke had been one of the only things that had gotten her through the dark days after Chase broke up with her.

"So when he tries something on and he will try something on you just think about the size of him and it'll crease you up. Also Cooper promised he'd slap the shit out of him if he tried anything." Rachel boasted proudly and Brooke snorted with laughter.

"I know. It'll be fine I just... I just wish Luke was coming with me." She said honestly and Rachel wrapped her arm around her and Brooke leaned in and rested her head against the red heads shoulder.

* * *

Just as she had predicted prom was a glorified party where everyone pretended to be sad that they would probably never see each other again. Jocks were pretending they aren't afraid of what happens next, nerds counting down every last second towards graduating so that they might move onto somewhere they might not be bullied. While she was just relieved she could see an end to this year... she couldn't wait for the next stage of her life to begin. But first things first, she had to survive this election.

"Well done!" the head teacher on stage said with the fakest smile Brooke had ever seen; "And that's our Prom King, let's hear it for Chase Adams!" he said and once again the audience burst into applause – none more so than Alex Dupre.

"Bit of hush now please as we announce the nominees for prom queen." The hall fell so silent you could hear a pin drop; "First off we have head cheerleader Brooke Davis." A small whoop ripples through the crowd and Brooke forced herself to move upwards onto the stage.

The blare of the light hit and almost instantly a sheen of perspiration covered her skin, she could barely see out but somehow she knew that all eyes were fixed on her. The other nominees joined her, a girl called Erica who Brooke had run against for class president, Alex Dupre the lead in several plays and of course the girlfriend of the Prom King and lastly Theresa one of Brookes cheerleading frenemies. The four of them waited while a drum roll effect rang through the hall.

"And our queen is Brooke Davis!"

A shower of glitter ran down from the stage completely covering her ands Brooke slapped on a winning smile as she stepped forwards and took the sceptre and allowed the crappy plastic tiara to be placed on her head. She looked out at the sea of faces that were all screaming her name, her eyes fell on her group of friends who were shouting louder than ever – especially Rachel who had mounted Cooper's back and was screaming her head off.

Brooke had to laugh at that.

"And now let's clear the dance floor so that the king and queen can share a dance!" Principal Turner stated in a faux cheerful tone and her insides dropped.

"No we don't need to do that!" she insisted but Chase stepped up and grasped her hand.

"C'mon, it's just a dance." He said and she snatched her and away from him.

"I don't want to."

"Brooke you don't need to make a scene." He pleaded and she rolled her eyes frostily while principal Turner rolled his eyes.

"Get on with it Davis? Some of us want to go home." he hissed and she glared at him before grudgingly allowing herself to be led onto the dance floor.

"Chase Adams has a tiny penis!" Rachel's voice yelled out over the hushed room and a ripple of laughter resounded through the room.

"THAT'S ENOUGH MISS GATINA!" Turner yelled back – her red headed friend had spent more time in the principal's office than anyone in Tree Hill High history, in fact she had spent more time with the principal than she had with either of her parents in her entire life.

Sad but true.

"God Rachel's such a bitch." Chase muttered as he wrapped his arms around her and Brooke grimaced.

"No she's not." She growled back and he sighed heavily.

"I guess she's only looking out for you, I can't be down on her for that." he stated in a strangely intense voice; "And she's right to have a go at me. I treated you like shit and the situation I left you deal with was... there's no excuse." He breathed out in a self loathing tone and she felt tears clog her eyes.

"Can we not do this?"

"I'm sorry. I just can't stop thinking about you and me, the baby we could have had." He whispered and she swallowed heavily.

This wasn't fair.

He wasn't allowed to treat her the way he did and then bring up the child they made together.

The longing and sadness ebbed away and was replaced with something a good deal more useful… anger.

"Pity you weren't so understanding at the time."

"I will always regret that and I'm really sorry for the things I did and said. If it makes you feel any better I will probably be weighed down with regret for the rest of my life... and not just for how I treated you but because I lost you." He said softly and she faltered, completely caught off guard.

"What?"

"Losing you was the biggest mistake of my life. I still love you Brooke." He told her honestly, his eyes shining with regret and she blinked in astonishment. The way he treated her over the past few months would have suggested anything but love.

"I don't know what to say." She replied and he nodded his head disappointedly.

"I supposed there is no chance you'd take me back." He whispered wistfully and she frowned.

"You're with Alex." She reminded him and pulled a face; "And even if you weren't I don't think I could move past the way you treated me. Making that decision was probably the hardest thing I'll ever have to do and when I needed your support you turned your back on me. I can't forget that." she told him in a firm tone and he nodded resignedly.

"I understand. I just need you to know that I really am sorry." He said and she smiled weakly, to be honest his apologetic attitude was too little too late.

"Mind if I cut in?" a familiar male voice asked and Brooke looked up to see an incredibly attractive Lucas Scott stood there all dressed up in a tux looking like a total prince.

"Luke!" she beamed and he grinned as she stepped away from her past and into the arms of her future; "I can't believe you're here!" she breathed and he chuckled.

"I got let out early." He explained as he twirled her around; "You look amazing, you know that right?" he asked and she blushed.

"Thank you." She beamed as he pulled her closer, she honestly couldn't believe he was there.

"So you the prom king looked kinda intense." He murmured and she snuggled into his embrace.

"That was Chase."

"The ex who treated you like dirt?" he asked, his whole body tensing and she nodded; "Want me to rearrange his face?" he growled and she shook her head as she looked over to where the thoroughly disheartened ex clean teen was now sat.

"No. It's over."

"In what sense?" Lucas quizzed as his cerulean eyes surveyed her face.

"In every sense, he apologised." She told him sincerely but Lucas merely quirked his eyebrow; "He also wants me back." She stated simply and his gaze darkened.

"That's it. I'm kicking his ass." He spat as he pulled away from her but she pulled him back and giggled lightly as she wrapped her arms around him.

"No you're not. You're going to stay here and dance with me until the end of the night." She ordered with a serene smile and he laughed before leaning down and kissing her deeply on the lips. She had no doubt that part of it was aimed at Chase – Lucas marking her as his girl – but she really didn't care.

Because whenever Lucas Scott kissed her she usually lost her all awareness to the world around her.

XXXX

The rest of the evening flew by in a whirl of colours, laughter and dancing. Brooke had honestly

never enjoyed herself quite so much in her whole life. Her friends had been happy and at her side and her boyfriend was there and attentive as ever. Rachel and had even managed to spike the punch which meant that by the end of the evening they were all feeling the effects – which was mainly nausea.

"My office Monday morning Miss Gatina." Principal Turner had said in a bored tone as Brooke and Cooper carried a comatose Rachel out of the building... clearly she hadn't been as stealthy as she thought when spiking the punch.

Or maybe Turner had just put 2 and 2 together.

"She's going to feel that in the morning." Lucas mumbled as they loaded her into the back of his car and she shrugged.

"Serves her right, trying to corrupt the youth of America, shocking behaviour." She stated in a mock haughty tone and Lucas grinned charmingly at her.

"I don't know. I have plans of corrupting a certain girl tonight." He teased as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her lightly.

"Guys I hate to break it up but Rachel's gunna hurl if we don't get a move on!" Cooper called and Lucas rolled his eyes as he pulled away from her lips.

"Here." He chucked Cooper his car keys; "We'll walk."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." Lucas answered and Brooke eyed him suspiciously wondering what on earth her boyfriend was up to.

"Have a good night guys! And don't forget to wrap up!" he called cheekily as he got into the car and pulled away.

Brooke glanced over at Lucas whose face was completely unreadable. He linked his fingers through hers and tugged her along the road; the evening air was crisp and cool on her skin. It was actually working wonders at ridding her brain of the fuzzy buzz that the vodka laced punch had bought on. Snuggling closer to Lucas' side she suddenly realized that they were headed in the opposite direction to both of their houses.

"Where are we going?" she asked and Lucas smiled cryptically.

"I may have made some after prom arrangements."

"Oh really?"

"Really." He stated with a devilish smirk; "So if you'd just like to step this way Miss Davis." He asked and she felt a flutter of inexplicable butterflies fly through her stomach.

"Mr Scott, I would."

Hand in hand Brooke and Lucas walked down the dimly lit streets of Tree Hill neither of them saying a word, both completely wrapped up in the spell of happiness that they had cast on one another. She couldn't supress the small giggle of delight when Lucas lifted his hand upwards and twirled her around and why should she? Tonight Brooke Davis felt every inch the princess and Lucas was the kind of prince even her imagination hadn't been able to create… he was everything she could have ever wanted in a guy.

"Where are we going?" she asked a little breathlessly and he chuckled.

"What part of surprise don't you understand?"

"I understand it but I don't like it!" she pouted and he smirked.

"We could always go home if you'd prefer?" he offered and she huffed in irritation.

"No!"

"Then come on, the quicker you walk the sooner you'll know." He vowed before pressing another kiss onto her lips and she sighed.

Soon enough they approached the fanciest hotel Brooke had ever seen, the outside of it looked like something out of the magazines all lit up and sparkling. Feeling a tug of self-consciousness she bit down on her bottom lip. Her family were far from poor but she had never entered such a beautiful building before… what if they didn't let her in? What if they refused because her dress wasn't from Tiffany's?

Worry pricked at her and she glanced towards Lucas who looked utterly unfazed as he strolled forwards with that usual look of unbothered determination on his face and her worries cleared a little.

"How did you afford this?" she whispered and he flashed her a grin.

"Down payment on my book." He answered before walking up to the reception and instantly charming the frumpy looking woman behind the desk.

Amazingly no one spotted that she shouldn't be there and soon enough they were walking towards the elevator – where a guy stood waiting to press the buttons! Jeez this place was so rich that could afford to employ someone to press buttons… was this so rich people didn't break nails or catch germs? Brooke didn't know… all she did know it was completely unnecessary but kind of intimidating all the same.

"His parents must be so proud." Lucas muttered quietly as they walked down the fancy hallways and she bit back laugh.

"Just because you're some hot shot author now that doesn't mean you get to mock the little people!" she scolded and he nodded.

"It's probably a good thing he was there… now that I've made it I have lost the ability to push buttons on my own…" he trailed off with a grave look on his face and she slugged him on the shoulder.

"Quit messing around you goof!"

"You're a goof!" he countered before pulling her into his arms and gazing at her with more love than she had ever been looked at before.

With one hand he cupped the side of her face and leaned in and kissed her lips lightly and tenderly though there was something in this kiss that had been missing from the others before. A burning intensity that told her that tonight wasn't just a big deal for her but he too was feeling the enormity of what they were about to do. Knowing that he too was feeling it she relaxed slightly completely trusting herself to him, he would look after her, he would make sure she was ok and if she wasn't she knew damn well that he would stop.

Something she had never felt in the past.

"Come on." He murmured against her lips and she smiled warmly at him.

He slotted the key card into the door and her breath caught when she saw the room was filled with small tea lights and fairy lights casting a beautiful glow around the room. There were pink and red rose petals spread over the bed… it was absolutely stunning… and all for her. Lucas' arms slid around her waist and he rested his head on her shoulder, she could feel the heat of his body and the strong thump of his heart against her back and she couldn't help but sigh.

"This is perfect."

"It's not too much? I asked for romantic but this borders on cheesy." he mused and she smiled before twirling around in his arms and gazing at him.

"I love it… and I'm so touched that you put this all together for me." She whispered in surprise and he pulled a face.

"Actually I have some girls coming by after we're done so could we get on with this…" he trailed off as she shoved his shoulder.

"Way to ruin the moment!" she pouted but all thoughts of pouting were lost as he pulled her in for another kiss.

She wasn't sure how long they stay like that, their lips moving together in a sweet passionate tangle while their bodies moved around in circles as though they were dancing without any music. Brooke had sworn she would never become one of those cheesy girly girls who would slow dance without music and yet in this moment that thoughts simply didn't occur to her… all she could think and breath was Lucas… it was like with every kiss he was consuming her a little bit more.

Slowly they began running their hands over each other's bodies, together they rid him of his tuxedo jacket and they both laughed when she stepped out of her heels and she was suddenly two inches shorter. Their laugher faded the moment their eyes locked once more and she pulled him close for another kiss. His hands brushed back the strands of her hair before undoing the clip which held up most it, she pulled back from his lips and shook her head causing her dark ringlets to cascade all around her.

"What?" she whispered as she noted the way he was looking at her.

"Nothing." He replied just as quietly though the look didn't leave his face.

Her fingers attached themselves to the buttons of his dress shirt and she nimbly unfastened each one and kissing the newly bare skin, she loved Lucas' chest. It was strong and muscular with just the right amount of golden hair on it… no wonder the girls at school had used to call him Tree Hill's answer to the god Apollo. Pressing her lips against his stomach she heard a groan rumble in his chest as he stripped himself of the shirt while she continued tasting and kissing the ridges of exposed muscle to her.

Lucas pulls her upwards by her elbows and continued pressing his lips against her own, he placed one hand on her back while using the other to tug down the zipper on her dress and without much resistance her golden dress dropped to the ground leaving her stood there in a strapless bra and her underwear. Her breath hitched at each feather light touch his hands made on her body as they roamed freely causing more pleasure than she knew possible.

His biceps contracted as he leaned down slightly and she clung onto him as she found herself being lifted upwards. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist as he carried her towards the small dressing table near the door and placing her gently down upon it, they were now at equal height and already she could feel the desire he felt for her.

"Be careful of the candles." She breathed out as his teeth grazed over the hollow of her throat and he chuckled.

"That would certainly put a dampener on our evening." He agreed as his hands squeezed her breasts.

"Um…" was all she could manage to respond with.

Though Brooke's mind felt like a whirlwind of lust and a dizzying kind of happiness she managed to drag her hands down his back – oblivious to the scratches she was leaving – as she played with the waistband of his trousers. With clumsy hands she fumbled with the button and zipper of the trousers… his lips kissing her neck was driving her to complete distraction. She felt as though she were going to explode and all he was doing was nibbling and kissing that spot just under her ears… she honestly didn't know how much more she could take.

"Jesus Brooke." He hissed against her neck; "What are you doing?" he moaned and she blinked at him lost in his touch.

"What do you mean?"

He gestured downwards and she noted the very poor job she had done at trying to get his trousers off… turns out all she had achieved was rub his hardening member over and over until it was positively straining against the material of his trousers.

"Oh… I can't think when you're doing that thing to my neck." She mumbled with a blush and he grinned.

"This thing?" he asked leaning forwards and lightly biting that spot that sent shivers down her spine and goosepimples all over her body.

"Luke!" she whined causing him to emit this deep chuckle that made her insides burn.

Lucas continued nibbling on her neck and that coupled with the way his hands were firmly squeezing her breasts left her entirely without the ability to think clearly. Brooke attempted once again to pull off his trousers but just like before she was absolutely no use so instead she occupied her hands with stroking and tugging gently at the hardened bulge of flesh lying beneath his boxer briefs. Lucas' lips ceased playing with her neck and he rested his forehead against her shoulder breathing heavily completely lost in her touch.

"Stop baby… stop!" he gritted out as his hand clasped over her wrist and she looked his eyes which were now almost black with arousal.

"I'm ready Lucas." She told him with a quiet confidence; "I want to be with you."

She hopped down off of the dressing table and walked towards the king size bed that lay in the centre of the room. Reaching behind her she unclasped her bra and beckoned him closer. Within seconds she was wrapped in his arms, his lips devouring her own and his hands roaming over her skin leaving tingles in their wake. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and deepened the kiss; she needed to be as close to him as she possibly could.

Gently she felt herself being lowered to the bed and at some point Lucas had lost his trousers, shoes and socks (he was certainly a classy kind of guy) and she genuinely couldn't believe how beautiful he really was. And miraculously he was gazing at her in exactly the same way. He clambered onto the bed and she pulled him on top of her and he settled in between her parted legs, his body felt so hot and hard on top of her it made her dizzy with lust.

He rocked his hips and she tossed her head against the pillow, she could feel him through her underwear. It was intoxicating. Her entire body was screaming out for his touch. He must have picked up on it somehow as his hand slid down her throat over her collarbone and landed on her breasts. His fingers toyed with her pebbled nipples before slipping further down and underneath her underwear cupping the petals of her core.

"Luke!" she whispered against his lips.

"Yeah baby?"

"God…" she trailed off in a pleasure filled haze.

With every flick of his fingers her pleasure heightened, her body jerked and twitched in response to the way he was touching her. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she rubbed herself against his hand over and over, the friction filling her mind with stars and bright lights. Pure and utter ecstasy coursing through her veins. It felt beyond words could describe. But it wasn't what she wanted.

"I need you… please… please… now?" she begged against this lips and he removed his hand and looked at her seriously.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Certain… just make sure you're protected?" she asked with wide eyes and he nodded.

"I will and you're on the pill so we're safe." He said in a reassuring manner and she smiled a little shyly.

The next few moments passed in a flash of quick movements, both of them lost their underwear leaving them completely exposed to one another. Though Brooke had seen Lucas naked before she couldn't help but stare in wonder at the sight of him, his member was a lot larger than Chase's and she couldn't help but feel a twinge of anxiety about how well he would fit inside of her. But the moment she tore her eyes upwards and gazed into Lucas' eyes all her worries faded… she knew he would take care of her.

Turns out she needn't have worried Lucas hadn't finished pleasuring her yet. He spent a little while longer exploring her with his mouth and fingers – she wasn't exactly sure how long he spent but all she could say was near the end she was sobbing for him to take her.

The moment she felt the head of him push against her core her entire body shivered in anticipation, he slowly and gently pushed himself inside of her, the inner walls stretching out to accommodate him. After a moment when the intrusive feeling became pleasurable she arched her back and twisted her hips as if to instruct him to start moving. She barely heard the raw chuckle he let out in response.

"Oh!" she whimpered as he moved within her.

His thrusts picked up in force slightly and without warning she felt her world burst. It just all felt so right! His hands grasped her hips as he dictated the pace and it was all she could do to try and stay with him. Never before had coupling felt like this… every sense in her body felt heightened, every nerve throbbing, every particle that made up her being felt like it was humming with unadulterated pleasure.

"Luke!" she breathed in a tone that sound nothing like her own.

"Yeah?" he mumbled in between sucking on her neck.

"I… this… oh god…" she groaned again as she tangled her fingers in her lovers mane of unruly blonde hair.

"You feel so good." He gritted out between thrusts and she let out a guttural moan that sounded pained.

Lucas dragged her legs further up his body and instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist tucking him tight against her… she didn't want him to ever stop. He was making her feel so good. His pelvic bone was continuously brushing against the apex of her thighs hitting her clit over and again, his member was pushing deeper and deeper inside her hitting a spot that made her eyes water while his mouth trailed kisses over her face, lips and occasionally he would leaned down and swipe his tongue over her nipples.

"I can't take much more!" she gasped and he nodded before burying his head in the crook of her neck.

It was sensory overload and soon enough she found herself tumbling over the edge and into a pool of complete ecstasy. He followed her over not long after and they lay together in a sweaty, breathless heap. Her eyes fluttered closed as she lightly tugged on the damp golden strands of hair and allowed the waves of utter satisfaction and bliss to roll over her. Brooke couldn't ever remember feeling like this and it was all down to the man on top of her.

Lethargically he rolled off of her and got rid of the condom, he slipped back into bed and she felt herself being swept back into his embrace. She nuzzled close to him and hooked her arms and legs round his, his arms encased her once more and his lips grazed over her forehead again and again while his hands played with her hair in a soothing way. It was like he was lulling her into the deepest sleep possible.

"Are you ok?" he murmured in a gentle tone and she wriggled closer into his arms.

"Half the candles have burned out." She replied sleepily and he smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Brooke tried to respond but she didn't have the energy to assure him that tonight had become one of the greatest nights of her whole life and one that she would never forget.

XXXX

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and all feedback is welcomed!**

**For anyone who is interested I intend to get the next chapter of Time to Start Again posted by the end of the month but I can't promise anything as uni will be starting up again soon and my time won't be my own!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
